


Haben Einhörner eine Vorliebe für Dildos?

by naboru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, Dark, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud und Reno sind in einer ziemlich miesen Situation und versuchen, sich ab zu lenken...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haben Einhörner eine Vorliebe für Dildos?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Are Unicorns partial to Dildos?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221614) by [naboru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru)



**Titel:** Haben Einhörner eine Vorliebe für Dildos?  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
 **Charaktere:** Reno, Cloud  
 **Challenge:** Wahrheit oder Pflicht (vom [**12.08.2007**](http://community.livejournal.com/120_minuten/91100.html)  
 **LJ fanfic100_de Prompt:** 041\. Formen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** dark, comedy  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der Final Fantasy-Charas gehört mir, und ich mach mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.  
 **Summary:** Cloud und Reno sind in einer ziemlich miesen Situation und versuchen, sich ab zu lenken...

 **Kommentar:** Der Titel und auch die Inspiration hierfür kamen von einem Ava, den ich hier irgendwo gesehen hatte... Tja... so kann’s gehen. ^^°

 

 **Haben Einhörner eine Vorliebe für Dildos?**

„Okay… dann… ähm…. Ja…“  
Cloud seufzte genervt. „Jetzt hör auf rumzustottern und stell deine Frage.“  
„Okay, okay, ist ja schon gut…“ Unsicher biss sich Reno auf die Lippe und meinte nach einem Moment schließlich: „Damals… also… halt damals… mochtest du Aerith? Also, ich meine, mochtest du sie… sehr gern?“  
Verwundert hob Cloud seine Augenbrauen. „Willst du das wirklich wissen?“  
„Na ja, schon, sonst würd ich nicht fragen.“  
Der Blonde fuhr sich träge über die Augen und atmete einmal tief ein. Seine Lunge brannte und sein Hals schmerzte beim Reden, doch er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„Ich denke, ja. Ich mochte Aerith.“  
Still nickte Reno. Sein Blick ruhte auf Cloud, der zusammengesunken an der Wand ihm gegenüber lehnte. Mit einer Hand massierte er sich noch immer die Augen, die andere presste er an seine linke Hüfte; sie war vom Blut rot gefärbt.  
„Mochtest du sie lieber, als… mich jetzt?“  
„…du hast deine Frage schon gestellt…“  
„Ja, ja… ist ja gut… du bist dran…“  
„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“  
Reno überlegte. „Wahrheit.“  
„Dacht ich mir… Also: Wieso spielen wir dieses blöde Spiel?“  
Reno grinste. „Weil wir keine Flasche haben.“  
„Die Antwort versteh ich nicht.“  
„Wenn wir eine Flasche hätten, könnten wir Flaschendrehen spielen…“  
„Aha... Aber ich versteh immer noch nicht, wieso wir das tun sollten.“  
„Ablenkung…“  
„Ah…“ Cloud nickte. „Meinst du, es hilft?“  
„Im Moment: Nein. Du stellst ja immer die falschen Fragen.“  
„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach fragen?“  
„Irgendetwas, das nichts mit unserer jetzigen Situation zu tun hat…“  
„Ehrlich, Reno, das ist sehr schwer…“ Der Blonde presste seine Hand weiter an die Seite. Am Boden war schon eine kleine Blutlache und Clouds Gesicht war ungesund blass, was mit dem Blut an seinem Mundwinkel noch einen schlimmeren Anblick bot.  
Reno schluckte.  
„Ich bin wieder… Wahrheit oder…“  
„Pflicht…“  
„Lass mich gefälligst ausreden! Also dann: Tanz Polka.“  
Müde hob Cloud seinen Kopf und sah Reno mit halb geschlossenen, stumpfen Augen an. „Wie witzig… Wahrheit…“  
Am liebsten würde er dem Rothaarigen eine runterhauen, doch er tat es nicht. Er konnte schließlich nicht einmal alleine stehen…  
„Also… Magst du mich lieber, als Aerith damals?“  
Cloud lachte kurz trocken auf. „Im Augenblick nicht…“  
„Oh…“ Reno sah betroffen zur Seite. Er wusste, dass Cloud es nicht wirklich so meinte und doch hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl. Letztendlich war er an Clouds Zustand Schuld.  
„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“, fragte der Blonde in die betretene Stille und ließ Reno zusammenzucken.  
„Wahrheit…“  
Cloud seufzte. „Kannst du nicht mal Pflicht nehmen?“  
Etwas irritiert zog Reno eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Egal… also… Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich dich fragen soll…“  
„Irgendetwas, das du mich schon immer mal fragen wolltest. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist das deine letzte Gelegenheit.“ Reno grinste gekünstelt und eigentlich hatte es witzig sein sollen, doch er konnte sich nicht einmal selbst davon überzeugen.  
„…beschwör’s nicht…“, murmelte Cloud darauf nur und fragte dann: „Warum machst du immer so einen Blödsinn…?“  
Renos Puls beschleunigte sich und er wurde nervös. Cloud sah immer schlechter aus.  
„Ich weiß nicht… wenn ich wüsste, welche Folgen meine Handlungen haben, würde ich vermutlich vieles nicht tun…“  
„Vermutlich…“  
„Bist du… sauer?“  
„Nein, ich bin schwer verletzt…“ Cloud musste leicht lachen, was in ein Husten überging, bei dem etwas Blut aus seinem Mund quoll.  
Reno fing an, zu zittern. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Cloud das Wort.  
„Du bist dran.“  
„…Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“  
„Pflicht.“  
„Tanz Samba.“  
„Reno, das ist nicht komisch, du änderst nur die Tänze… Außerdem, selbst wenn ich könnte, könnte ich nicht tanzen…“  
„Nicht? Nicht mal Walzer?“  
„…Ich hab’s mal probiert, aber mir wurde durch das ständige Drehen übel…“  
Der Rothaarige konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein amüsiertes Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschte.  
„Also Wahrheit?“  
„Muss ich ja…“, seufzte Cloud ergeben und winkelte sein rechtes Bein an, um seine Stirn auf das Knie zu legen.  
„Haben Einhörner eine Vorliebe für Dildos?“  
„Was?“ Sichtlich verwirrt sah Cloud mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf. Seine Augen waren wieder etwas klarer.  
„Na ja… Glaubst du, dass Einhörner eine Vorliebe für Dildos haben?“  
„Wie… kommst du auf so was?“  
Der Rothaarige schmunzelte. „Keine Ahnung, nur so… Ich mein, guck dir das doch mal an. Diese gedrehten Hörner haben die ja immer dabei, so ein bisschen wie Dildos sehen die ja schon aus, also… so ein bisschen, oder?“  
„…es sind Hörner… die sind spitz.“  
„Ja, und?“  
„Reno, das tut doch weh!“ Zweifelnd blickte der Blonde den anderen an; der musste grinsen.  
Cloud war wieder wacher, die Frage hatte ihren Zweck erfüllt.  
„Wollen wir weiter? Wir haben uns genug ausgeruht, oder?“, fragte Reno lässig und verbarg so seine Sorge.  
„Okay…“ Cloud versuchte mit Hilfe der Wand hinter ihm, hoch zu kommen, doch es gelang ihm nicht recht.  
„Warte, ich helf dir…“ Reno kämpfte sich selbst auf die Beine und zog scharf die Luft ein, als er seinen gebrochenen Arm ungünstig bewegte. Umständlich legte er Clouds Arm über seine Schulter und zog ihn hoch. Der Blonde hielt sich mit der anderen Hand noch immer die Hüfte.  
Sie waren einige Schritte gegangen, als Reno meinte: „Hey, du bist dran…“  
Clouds Augen waren geschlossen. „Hm… Wahrheit oder… Pflicht…“  
„Pflicht…“  
„…“  
„Cloud?“ Reno schluckte.  
„…ich… überlege…“  
„…okay… ich warte…“ Er zog Cloud etwas weiter hoch und sah, das der Blonde flüchtig lächelte, an seinem Mundwinkel immer noch Blut…  
Sie sollten sich wirklich beeilen…


End file.
